Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, OLED displays are used in mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants, etc., and in electronic devices, such as ultra thin TVs and advertisement panels.
In OLED displays, an organic emission layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The cathode and a power wiring can contact each other in a non-display area which can cause defects in the display. Thus, preventing film separation in a cathode contact portion is desired.